Blue In the Sea of Red
by Moto Moon
Summary: The Buzz of the tri-wizard tournament. The Malfoys. The Hyuuga. And generally moody wizards... and then there's Hinata, who left Konoha with the chance at living, has partnered up with 2 very red-headed pranksters
1. 3 to the Ministry

Hinata awoke that morning on high alert. She wasn't in the bed in her small apartment in Konoha. No, she remembered, she hadn't been there for a while now. For the last 10 days, she'd been staying at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. And before arriving here, she'd spent quite some time traveling from Konoha to London, England. It really seemed like an eternity since she'd seen Konoha, but she was keeping herself entertained by exploring Diagon Alley.

Pulling herself out of bed to get ready for the next 24 hours ahead of her. Her foot hit a medium-sized box. It contained a bye-bye gift pair of Ninja sandals from Ten Ten and Lee. They, along with Shino, Kiba and Neji, whom of which smuggled her out of Konoha, had been the only ones to know she was leaving. Moving the lid away from the box, she pulled the note that had accompanied the shoes. _'Hey __Kick Ass__ out there okay? _**We are rooting for you, Youthful Hinata! **_ps. There's no place like home *winkwink'_

Soon after getting dressed and the like, there was a rapping at the door, followed by the door opening. Tom the Innkeeper had told her that the Minister was downstairs waiting for her. She followed Tom out and over to the Minister of Magic.

"Ah Ms. Hyuuga, how has your stay been?" He asked, business smile plastered on his face. If that's how he wanted to play...

"It's been well, sir. Thank you for asking." She replied. 16 years of being the Hyuuga heir (nevermind the fact she'd been kicked out twice for being too weak) and not knowing how to deal with people like this was laughable. She'd dealt with these people since she'd been able to speak, albeit it was more speak when spoken to, the whole being shy thing and all.

"I trust you know the reason I'm here for?" She didn't like this guy very much. She wouldn't have to go through this crap had she been only a year older.

"Of course, sir" Hinata said. He was here because she wasn't technically an adult here. The fact that she was a ninja was null and void. So of course, she was going to be pawned off to someones family until she left, or was a legal adult here. She lucked out when a old, white-haired wizard by the name of Dumbledore had offered her a place at Hogwarts while school was in. She figured there would be people around her age, and as a bonus, she's be safe from this creep.

"Have you made you're decision on who you'd like to stay with, then? He asked, getting up from his seat at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, sir. I have." She said, getting up from her own seat and walking with the Minister to the ministry car waiting outside.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy watched himself in the mirror. He smirked, looking regal as always. When you were him, you breathed sophistication. He broke from the mirror when a house elf arrived with a 'crack'.

"You called Wheezy, sir?' The house-elf said.

"Fetch me my shoes, the dark green ones." He ordered. The house elf let as it came in. Lucius went to the downstairs portion of his house. Today, on one of of his days off, he was heading off to the Ministry. The young Hyuuga girl was to take residence with a pure-blood wizard family until she reached the legal wizarding age. So he had offered a place for her to go. He smirk once again, the Hyuuga family was probably the only pure-blooded family on par with the Malfoys. Blood wise, money wise, power wise. Not to mention, Draco's age wasn't to far off from the girls age.

There was, however, one road block. A certain Arthur Weasley. Yes, because did he really need more people in that crawlspace he calls a house? No matter, the Hyuuga girl would come to live with the Malfoys. He knew because, whenever things came down to the Weasley and himself, Lucius would always win, by one means or the other.

Soon after his shoes arrived, he ate a quite breakfast with his wife and son, and left for the ministry

* * *

* * *

It was a few days after the ruckus of the Quidditch World Cup, and things had just about calm down. Well, mostly at the Burrow anyways. Things at the Ministry had been a little less that absolute chaos, what with the death eaters, and then the Dark Mark being splayed over the event. It'd be more surprising if it weren't, truth be told. However the incident at the Quidditch world cup hadn't been the only thing out of the ordinary, which was a girl around the age of 16 by the name of Hinata Hyuuga.

Due to the law, she'd have to stay with a wizarding family. She wouldn't be forced onto anyone, and anyone within a certain category (no past-Azkaban stays, things of that sort) would be eligible. However, it was mostly people in the ministry that actually know about her being here. Arthur already talked it over with Molly, and in the end they figured it'd be okay if she stayed. By now, everyone in the Burrow would have known that they may be getting a live in guest.

He'd met her once. It was the type of thing where you get to know what it was you were getting into. She was a nice girl, rather shy, and didn't seem like someone problematic.

It was today that the final decision would be cast. He would leave for the Ministry in hour or two, but for now it was time for breakfast! He went downstairs and joined his either awake or asleep-on-their-feet family members, including Harry and Hermione. Ron had been the last to trudge in behind him, offering a simple "morning" to the world before sitting and eating in a Ron-esqe mix of sleeping/eating. All in all, a typical breakfast at the Burrow.

Time passed as it usually does, and Arthur had found himself pulling on the same brown shoes he did when he went to work, and with a loud "good bye" he left.

**

* * *

**

**I own neither Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Harry Potter/Naruto Crossover, but I think you can tell that already...**

**So I'm back?(to writing at least, I have been on the site the last three(?) years...**

**My writing confidence has really been shot for the longest time, so I hope this doesn't totally suck. Constructive criticism highly welcome... =)**

**...**


	2. Weasley and Malfoy and Hyuga

Hinata sighed, she really didn't want to be here today. She didn't really didn't want to be placed with a family, and there was no escape. She was already in the court room in the ministry, and in the words of Shikamaru Nara, it'd be too damn troublesome to try to navigate out of the ministry. She had wondered if this place had been designed by the same people who had designed the Konoha Underground Chambers.

"Will the Person in question please come forward?" the speaker said. She obliged and moved forward. How troublesome... Get OUT of MY head Nara!

"Please state your full name and age." The speaker said.

"Hinata Hyuga. A-age 16." she stuttered. It was a bad habit, plus she was feeling a little nervous; it felt too much like a trial, in her opinion.

"We are here today to place Ms. Hyuga under the jurisdiction of a pure-blooded wizarding family under the clause 189 section 5.21.0. It states that no-" Hinata tuned out a little. Which should, by all means, be considered a stupid move.

"Our Candidates have been lowered down to Mr. Lucius Malfoy and Mr Arthur Weasley. The Panel of Judges will decide on the final outcome through several factors, such as past aah, facts of the Malfoy and Weasley families, and what we know of Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Does the person in question have any particular preferences"?

"Mr. Weasley, sir." Hinata said, she'd been staring at a piece of furniture so hard the whole court session. By now it was either paranoid, or would burst into flames very soon.

"We will have both of the candidates speak to the panel about why you shall take Ms Hyuga with you. Mr Lucius Malfoy shall go first."

"Of Course."Lucius said, in a suave voice. "It'd be no hassle what so ever to take her in. There is plenty of space, and not to mention Narcissa and I only have Draco, so she wouldn't get, ah, lost."

Arthur could have sworn he had seen Lucius flash a smirk at him. Could you say GIT, or what? Never mind the panel, no, those were attacks at him! Yes, the Burrow was no Malfoy Mansion, but it was cozy and warm, a place people actually inhabited. And no, Arthur had never once lost a child. They who'd already grown were rather successful, as if he'd needed to mention.

"Now we will have Mr Arthur Weasley speak to the panel. If you please."

"Yes, thank you. Hinata will have a place to stay. There is plenty of space, there are people to talk to, and its a warm environment. Molly and I have talked it over and yes, we can take her in. I'm sure the kids won't mind."Arthur said.

"It is now time for the Panel to make their decision." You could here various voices start to animate in the stands high above. Hinata finally broke her gaze from the now self-conscience chair to see those that her fate rested on. There were some really weird looking people in her opinion. There was a really pink lady, well not that she was pink per say, just that she was wearing more than enough pink for the whole human population. Elsewhere in the stands was the old man who she met soon after arrival. Danbudoru or something similar the minister had called him. He told her, she could attend Hogwarts when it started in September.

_Hinata woke up in a hospital room. She didn't remember sleeping, or coming anywhere near a hospital. Not to mention, this resembled no other hospital she'd been in. It must have belonged to the people of the group of people that had been chasing her. They had been no ninja, but they were good. She'd first lost them in the forest, she was a leaf, was she not? Of course there was a second wave, she was a lone intruder._

_However, after having been going strong that day had left her tired. The last things she remembered were hearing a "Fwish" sound, a bright light, then nothing. _

Hinata spaced in long enough to hear :

"...then its been decided, Miss Hinata Hyuga will go with-"

* * *

The twins were bored. When the twins were bored, things tended to explode, change color, or randomly start singing in off-pitch voices. But this wasn't the regular boredom, no, this is this was anticipation boredom. One of the worst kinds of course.

"Oh Dearest Gred! Tis' been quite the amount of time since we've seen father dear. What D'you think the news'll be?"

"Dearest Forge! I wish I knew, but alas I do not! You are correct, its been dreadfully long"

"I want to mess with ickle Ronnikins... He's been ahhh, safe, for quite awhile now... What do you say, Greddikins?" Forge said. He moved from his position resting on the wall and plopped down onto his bed.

"Heh, D'you think he'll like bright blue hair? Personally Green would've brought his eyes out better, but..."Gred trailed off

"Green, like what? Troll Bogies, Slytherins, that manky green color you get when you mess up a sleeping potion...?" Forge inquired.

"Sorry, What about green?" Gred said, batting his eyelashes. Forge promptly smacked him with a pillow. Gred, followed by Forge, burst out laughing. Only to be interrupted by the noise of an owl having a spazz attack downstairs, and then their mother calling everyone down. To which two glanced at each other and _calmly_, I repeat, _CALMLY_ raced down to where they were called to.

* * *

By the time they made it there, the Weasleys that actually still lived in the Burrow(excluding Arthur) were already there, including a certain Potter and Granger.

"You know, you two were rushing like your precious ice-cream was on the line." Ginny said. The left and and right arm of Fred and George respectively found themselves wrapped around Ginny's shoulders, while their other arms had moved to either poke or pinch her cheeks.

"Dearest little sister" George started.

"We know" Fred continued.

"And if it had anything to do with ice cream..." the tirade officially began.

"You..."Fred said

"Wouldn't" George said.

"Get.." Fred again

"A single lick of it" They finished together.

"Ahem..." Their attention shifted to their annoyed looking mother. They smiled innocently as possible. Well, as innocently possible for the pair of pranksters...

"Well, before I'm interrupted... It seems we will be having a new house guest." Molly said. Two seconds later everyone burst into animated chatter about their house guest, wondering about all the basic details.

"IF you'd allow me to continue, SOME of your questions may be answered." Molly said "The letter from the ministry did include some information on the girl. Her name is Hinata, She's a Japanese wizard from Konoha. It mentions that she is a sqiub, and I think that's all the paper says."

"So, all in all, we know next to nothing about this girl, great way for an awkward start..." Ron muttered.

"No really Ron?" Hermione said, "Captain Obvious Much?"

"Yeah well, thought I'd bloody relieve you from your captains duties for once." Ron shot back.

"Children, separate." Molly commanded, and the two followed suit. An irate Molly Weasley was a scary Molly Weasley.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was freaking out. This was this the first time she been in a car, let alone one that flew. Most ninja had never even heard of one

"Don't worry, We're almost there." Arthur said, looked into the rear-view mirror. "In fact, the duration of the trip should last less than, eh four or so minutes."

Hinata sighed in relief. Just four minutes. She could handle that, no?

* * *

**Yo! Update 2!**

**Are you happy to see me? **

**Every time I read a review, saw a favorite or Story Alert, I felt that I should have already finished it long before I did...**

**I really appreciate all the love I've received from you, in fact, I remember, I was having a shitty day, and I opened my in-box, You really made that day better. =)**

**I wanted to extend the Ron and Hermione Fight, but Molly was there... C'est la vie**

**I better go before I write a second story here so... Buh Bye Now**

**Before I forget to mention...**

**I have no copyright ownership over Hinata of Naruto or The Harry Potter series**


	3. Meet the Family

" Ano... He-hello?" Hinata stuttered. After the car had landed and she and Arthur got out of the car, they had been greeted by 5 red-heads, a curly haired brunette and a boy with messy black hair. Their staring had been enough to reduce Hinata to being a dear facing headlights. Their staring wasn't bad, not scrutinizing, just curious.

"Welcome to the Burrow dearie, you must be Hinata?" Molly said. "There's nothing to be nervous about, now lets get you inside."

Molly took Hinata to where she'd be sleeping – Charlie's old room – and gave her some space to get settled in. The room was particularly empty, the original inhabitant having not stayed there for years, well for long periods of time at least. And the room had been spot checked as the young ex-heiress would have gone to the Malfoys had she not come to the Burrow.

"I'll send someone up when dinner is ready. If you have any questions, feel free to ask," Molly smiled, "Come down any time you wish."

Hinata nodded, and Molly left This was something she'd have to get used to. Anyone who said the Hyuga was one warm family was the worst liar...ever. Even with Main and Branch House rift, The miniature sects within the clan were almost always trying to claw their way up in power. She was familiar with a few of their techniques. Sabotage and marriage offers being the ones she knew best. Even Neji, had quite a few Hyuga girls after him simply because he was the clan leader's nephew, and there had been rumors that he would take over hadn't helped any.

She laid down on the bed, resting on her side. Slowly but surely and unintentionally heading to lala-land, her last thoughts were of flying cars, warm smiles, and the fact that the pillow kind of smelt of the last person who used it.

An hour or so, and what seemed as only dosing off for a few minutes to Hinata, she was woken up by one of the twins.

"Heeeey," poke. "Heeeeeeeey." poke. "Hiiinaaataaa?" poke

She grabbed his wrist and rolled over to face him.

"Neji, If you keep using Gentle fist, I'mma unleash the rabi... zzz" Hinata, who was only partially awake in the first place, went back to sleep, releasing her hold on him

Still facing him, he began to poke her in her side again. She woke up again, no '_happier_' the second time around.

"What? Ano Fred, was it?" Hinata said, still groggy but waking up.

"First Neji, and then Fred? I'm hurt," George said, feigning injury. He was sitting on the floor.

"Eh? Sorry." A slight blush from embarrassment popped up on her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I'm George. Okay so, before I decide to drag you way to dinner and all, if you hear banging and explosions from the room above here, that's just me and Fred. So don't flip out. The ceiling, floor, whatever, won't fall through, alright?"

She nodded slowly. What was it, per chance, could they be doing that needs a warning issued?

"Come on, dinner time!" He pulled her up, and off they went.

Dinner today with Weasleys had been rather uneventful, well as uneventful as it got when you had the Boy Who Lived, The Brightest Witch of the Age, and a Leaf ninja. Which really, was quite normal when two of the three had spent a majority of several summers at the Burrow.

The twins were seated around Ginny, who was giving them as much hell back as they were giving her, and had warned them of an up and coming Bat Bogey Hex. Across from Ginny was Ron, who'd already been told by Molly to told him to slow down and _chew_ his food, instead of inhaling it. To the right of Ron sat Harry and Hermione, who were talking and eating. Hinata, who sat on the other side of Ron, was quietly eating and watching the others.

Every little side conversation held by the people at the table was halted by a small, almost out of place giggle.

"Sorry, sorry," Hinata said, blushing and raising her hands near her head, "just, everyone seems so happy and loud."

"What's it like? At Home?" Hermione asked.

"Meals are tense, and everyone eats while silently hating each other," Hinata replied, bringing her right hand to her chin, posing to look thoughtful. The table remained silent until it was broken by Ron.

"Hinata, wassit? Could you pass the potatoes?" Hinata passed the potatoes to Ron, and slowly the conversation picked up.

"Did the Hogwarts letters swoop by yet?" George asked.

"Not yet son, but they should be coming either later today or tomorrow. Why?" Arthur replied, over the clinking of silverware on the plates.

"Mmmh, just wondering." George replied, after having swallowed a peculiar bite of food.

And with that, dinner wrapped up quietly, all members of the table happily fed. The rest of the day passed with the twins trying to teach Hinata how to play Exploding Snap, before Hermione stole her away to ask some questions – all of the name of academic purposes of course!

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to asks some questions, okay?" Hermione asked, and Hinata shook her head 'okay' slowly, figuring it was going to be about Konoha.

"Alright, let's start. What's the name of your country?" Hermione asked. That one was basic.

"Konohagakure, Konoha for short. Where are we, Great Britain, or England? I've heard both." Hinata replied.

"Technically, England is part of Great Britain. Are there wizards in Konoha?" Hermione passed the questions back to Hinata's court.

"Ninja a- and civilians. We use chakra, and wizards use magic," Hinata mumbled the last part, "D'you think Chakra and Magic maybe, you know, similar?"

"Possible, yes. Have at it then," Hermione said.

_'Then what? I'd do henge, or shadow clone...'_ Several hand signs later, there were three different Hinata talking with Hermione – all at once, much to the later's chagrin.

"Wait, wait a minute!" Hermione tried, attempts unsuccessful. The three Hinata, The first happy and listening, but would stop every seven seconds to make a comment at second Hinata for bumping into her. Second Hinata, was all shy and blushing. She'd been trying to dodge third Hinata from grabbing and poking her, but ended up accidentally ramming into the first Hinata. All the while the third Hinata was lightly giggling.

"Hermione, why do we have Hinata, Hinata, and Hinata?" Fred asked.

She shook her head, beginning to look weary.

"I believe she used a duplication spell, but each turned out a bit wonky." Hermione explained.

"Ah makes sense, wait no, didn't the letter say she was a squib?" George pointed out.

"Yeah, but do you really trust the ministry?" Hermione retorted.

"Good point," the Twins chorused together.

"Hey! You three! Let's play a game. Can you guess which of us is real?" The three copies said at once, pounding a fist into the open palm of their other hand.

"Gee, triplets are really annoying," the twins said, not bothering to break the trend of speech.

"Like you two are any better," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"We heard that," Fred and George replied.

"The real Hinata is me!" the third Hinata exclaimed.

"You shouldn't lie like that, it's unbecoming," the first admonished.

"It's me," the second said softly, looking down with a faint blush painted on her cheeks.

"Fine, fine. You," Hermione said, motioning to the first Hinata clone.

"Hm, alright," Fred chose the second Hinata, who was still blushing.

"I'll choose the one that is left then," George stated.

"Sorry, I'm just a clone," the first Hinata looked on, with a sheepish expression. Seconds later, with a poof, she was gone.

"No, I'm a fake too. S-Sorry!" Hinata said softly, voice gaining volume as she went on. She looked Fred in the face – first she'd done for anyone – before poofing away.

"That leaves you then. Are you the real one?" Hermione asked. The final Hinata shook her head 'no'.

"Hinata, the real one, is still in this room, if it makes you feel better." With that, the last clone was no more.

"What the hell just happened?" Fred asked. George just shrugged.

"Ano, over here," The real Hinata Hyuga said to get their attention. She was surrounded by the two wizards and witch, and second later George pinched both cheeks.

"Ano Hermione, this was a basic duplication jutsu. Something that everyone knows," Hinata said, pushing her head out from behind George to look at Hermione.

"Ah- Oh, handy. I will have to see if I can a duplication spell to compare." Hermione trailed off.

"Give her a week tops, she'll have one," Fred said. Hermione rolled her eyes

* * *

The days till wizarding children from the ages of 11 to 17 (including one 16 year old ninja) were to be sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seemed to by coming to an end. It was around this time that the Weasleys went to go get the necessary school supplies.

"Ano, I can pay for myself... if I can get this converted," the young ninja said, holding up a white wallet with lavender swirls, and the Hyuga's fire emblem dangling from the side. The cash inside was a combination of money gained from missions, and a fat wad of money Neji shoved in her face while team Gai and team ghe rest of 10 were smuggling her out of Konoha. Most of the money had been from Neji, because, it seemed, Tsunade favored her pink haired student the most.

"We'll take her to Gringotts,"George said, "We were going to stop by Zonko's anyway."

With a hesitant, okay from Mrs Weasley, the trio set off, Hinata stuck in between the twins. To Hinata, Diagon Ally (that was what Mrs Weasley said, right?) was, well, strange. True, she'd been stuck in the leaky Cauldron, while the Minister of Magic had been finding her a place to stay, but she hadn't actually done much exploring. The shops, were lit up, and she wasn't quite sure she'd ever need half of what they were selling, and she doubted most of the robes people would be stiff to move in at best.

"So, anything you want to know?" George asked breaking the silence, and Hinata's train of thought.

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"Well, there's Hogwarts you could ask about, or Gringotts as that's our first stop. I dunno, anything?" George replied, looking thoughtful.

"Hogwarts then. Every detail possible," Hinata chose.

"Good choice," The twins replied together.

"Founded by Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff over a thousand years ago," Fred started.

"And thus the four houses you can end up in are named after the founders," George continued.

"You want into Gryffindor, trust us. Ravenclaw is for over the top smart people, 'cept for 'mione and can often be obnoxious, Hufflepuff are okay, loyal to each other, but kind of wimpy, but Slytherin. Slytherin is a house full of gits, often led by Draco Malfoy," Fred started to rant.

"Oi Weaslbee, you call?" called out a boy with slicked back, platinum blond hair.

"Speak of the devil," George muttered.

"You two so poor..., oi, who's this?" Draco asked, his mouth twisted into a sneer.

"Not really your business, innit now?" George growled, he and Fred ready to continue. Always, it was the twins who acted the quickest, and reacted the worst when it came to the blond's insults, and it seemed, this time would be no different.

* * *

**Okay, so you totally hate me for not updating right? Well too bad.**

**Shits been up, from so much homework it was mostly done while I was caffeine high to really bad stomach problems and summer homework.**

**(No offence intended to triplets in this chapter)**

**Okay okay enough about me. Neji has a high chance of being written in! (Besides the mention of him at dinner...**

**My favorite clan in the Naruto series is by far the Hyuga. There's a bit of details, but theirs a lot of blank spots. Plus the Fire Emblem, when the Uchiha uses fire ect. Ect.**

**So, I've been playing with Hiashi Hyuga's character, it's really fun.**

**I really dislike this chapter, I'd had it a bit longer, but I couldn't end it right, plus I think it's a been sleep inducing. ..**

**I don't own Naruto of Harry Potter**


	4. The Newest Trio On The Block

People, it seemed, to pay no heed to the teenagers standing in the middle of the road, as they carried on with their business. Not that the small group really noticed, either side enthralled with the other out of anger, or curiosity.

Draco normally would have never bothered with the two-out-of-a-million weaselbees and the white eyed freak, but a few days previously he'd been approached by his father to make friends with the Hyuga girl. She'd be going to Hogwarts that next term, and quote "You never know where being friends with a Hyuga will take you." The girl had the same bloody esteem as the Dark Lord himself!

"So Hinata wassit? Draco smiled, or at least as much as his scowly face would let him, "You know that some 'types' are better than others, right?"

His right hand was slowly extended for a hand shake, but Hinata merely stared at it.

"No, I don't know what you mean," She replied, surmising that Draco was no better than most of her various clan members, or one of her fathers business associates at best. What was she supposed to do with his hand anyway?

"Don't be an arsehole Malfoy. Bugger off!" George growled. Draco made a face at the older boy before sauntering off. With a sigh, Fred placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder, to which she slightly jumped, but he paid no heed.

"That, friend, was Hogwarts residential prat. He's a real arse, been dancing around since day one saying 'Daddy this, and Daddy that'," Fred explained, "He's in the same year as Ron."

"Um, okay," Hinata replied lamely. She wished Fred would move his hand. Lo and behold, it lifted from it's place on her shoulder. One brother looked at the other and mouthed 'Florean's' and the other brother nodded.

"Alright Hinata, ever had ice-cream?" George asked.

Hinata paused for a moment before asking "Whats that?"

George gasped in an over-the-top manner as Fred moved to stand in front of Hinata saying,

"My dear girl, have you been living under a rock? It's alright though, never too late to try something new!"

To which Hinata giggled softly and nodded her head,and voiced a soft 'yes'.

"Alright then,we'll make it worth your while hun," Fred replied. George snickered and received a quick slap to the back of the head from his twin. The short walk to the Ice Cream parlor was mostly uneventful and spent with the twins attempting to explain ice cream to Hinata in quick succession,with the conversation shifting to the uses of stink bombs instead.

"They're compact, just don't let them explode in your pants pocket," Fred said, looking directly at his brother.

"Ah yes, tell the world, like when you bit that smoke bomb in third year and it blew up in your face?" George batted his eyes at Fred, who cutely stuck out his tongue.

"It tasted like smoked ham," Fred shrugged in a nonchalant manner.

Hinata's grin widened until it go no more before a string of laughter passed her lips, barely hidden by her hand.

Her two companions stopped to look at her. Hinata wasn't a loud or shocking of person,and she seemed to not be the type to laugh much. George surmised that her laugh was like her; It was soft, and just a little delicate, but it rang clearly.

Hinata, having noticed the two sets of eyes watching her, stopped laughing and said "yes?"

"Hey look, We're here," George covered. Indeed, the trio was standing but a few feet from the entrance of the shop.

George, or was it Fred – Hinata wasn't sure who – had swiftly pushed her into the building before both twins disappeared into the shop. Correction, pushed her in and disappeared into a crowded building. As luck would have it, Hinata just so happened to be the shortest person there, so just looking around would be difficult at best.

_'What am I thinking? I've got Byakyugan... nobody will notice so I won't get yelled at for the lack of privacy!'_ Hinata thought, before allowing a familiar wash of chakra to pass under her skin and her eyesight changing to see everything. Beyond this next random stranger was... yet another random stranger! Fred and George were momentarily forgotten as Hinata saw the display case of Ice cream. There were so many flavors, names of each passing through her head, only to be forgotten when she got to cinnamon roll. Dear sweet love, oh how did Hinata love sweet cinnamon rolls. Quite the rare treat indeed!

_'They get to pay for leaving me... Cinnamon roll, yummy!'_ Hinata thought, but was snapped out of it when she bumped into someone. A certain redheaded someone...

"Hinata! Lovely seeing you here," the twin said, "now follow me."

Hinata stood her ground, however, and said "George, why'd you ditch me?"

"Hey, I'm Fred, not George. This is the second time you've mistaken me and my twin," The redhead said.

If Hinata were another, maybe Neji even, she would have made a big smirk at his mistake. She might have believed that George, who was standing only a little over a metre away, was Fred, but she's only mistaken George so far.

"Ne, George can I get Ice cream?" Hinata asked.

George sighed 'I give up' before saying "Of course, but let's find Fred first, kay?"

"Okay," Hinata nodded, following George's lead to a quaint circular table at the corner of the shop. Fred had been spying on the two, before covertly switching to looking out the window when he saw the two turn his way.

"Dear Gred, Hinata here can tell us apart... I feel a little... naked, no?" George cheerfully announced to his brother.

"Yeah, I saw," Fred replied, grinning. _'Forge, you gave up entirely too easy... do you by any chance fancy the young Hyuga bird?'_

George motioned for Hinata to take a seat, who complied, before saying that he'd go order "All right, do you all know what flavors you want?"

"Cinnamon roll."

"Broomstick 360."

"Alright, be back momentarily. Don't miss me too much dears!" George left the table towards the front counter, pushing past several other teenagers.

"So Hinata, you figured out what ice cream flavor you wanted pretty quickly," Fred stated.

"Yes. I like cinnamon rolls," Hinata was starting to feel slightly awkward. She could talk business, and could easily play along whenever others talked about themselves, but no, she didn't like talking about herself.

"They have in Wizarding Japan?" Fred asked. Hinata smiled slightly before nodding.

"Sweets like Dango are more traditional and easier to find. I first had a cinnamon roll at a festival with my Aunt, I think, when I was a small kid. I can never find them more than once a year, usually around my birthday," Hinata explained, "There are a lot of traditional things, clothes, food, ideas. But it's mostly old people and civilians who wear kimono daily, but there are VHS for security, manga, oh so not really all... But we have movies!"

"Movies?" Fred faintly remembered Harry mentioning it when his father had asked about muggle cinemas.

"Yeah! Like Princess Yuki! It's like a big moving story. Like you see everything as acted out," Hinata explained.

"Like that?" Fred pointed to one of the other tables, where a patron was sitting with 'The Daily Prophet' splayed open, and a photo from the quidditch world cup was playing.

"Oh. Maybe," Hinata replied. They waited in silence for a minute or so until George came back with three ice-cream cones. Each got their own cone. Hinata was a brown colored cool treat with darker swirls, that really did taste like sweet cinnamon rolls. Fred's Broomstick 360 was a combo of chocolate and cool mint, while George had a vanilla coffee mix cone by the name of Coffee King.

"So after this, We'll head to Gringotts... Malkins... Then Flourish n' Blotts... Ollivanders maybe?" Fred devised, after getting a good look at each of the school list, especially Hinata's highly edited version. Which consisted of potions, astronomy, history of magic, and divination and English lessons. ("Aw, You'll miss out on all the good stuff!"). With that being said, and the ice-cream finished off, the trio headed off to Gringotts.

Hinata wasn't sure what to think when she stepped into Gringotts and spotting the various busy looking goblins. She'd heard plenty of stories of Kappa and mischievous spirits, and seen the occasional ninja pulling the wool over the eyes of others to trick them out of their possessions. She'd never even heard of Goblins before.

"They're tricky buggers, but they do their jobs," Fred said, before Hinata made her way to a stall.

"Yes?" the goblin drawled, looking down it's ugly green nose.

"Ah... I need to exchange cash," Hinata said.

"Alright girl. Hand the money over then," He was impatient as Hinata passed the her wallet and a small satchel up. A few awkward moments passed slowly as the Goblin (His name tag said Greylurch) accounted and checked for authenticity. Flowers could have sprouted from everyone's heads at the amount of time that seemingly trickled by.

"You've traveled quite far from home, girl," Greylurch commentated, pulling Hinata back from a brightly colored flower filled fantasy.

"Hm? Oh. Yes," Hinata said, receiving the satchel and wallet filled with money back from Greylurch before pacing back to where the twins were standing.

It was approximately 4:30 in the afternoon when Fred, George and Hinata met the rest of the Weasley bunch back at the Leaky Cauldron with clothes, books, and other various items needed for that school year. Along the way, they had made a 'quick' pit stop at Zonko's Joke Shop. "For research purposes; they are our competition, you know," George had said, briefly reminding Hinata of Naruto.

"There you three are! And here I was just starting to get worried. Hinata dear, how are you? Fred and George behaved?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Hinata nodded her head affirmative. A chorus of 'Hey!' and 'Why'd ya assume the worst of us!" went ignored.

Two days after shopping for all the school supplies, The Weasley Party arrived at Platform 9¾ . Hinata was unsure of walking into a brick wall (she could sure as hell walk up it...), but after seeing everyone else phase through, Hinata followed suit.

And disappointed she was not! The large brick arches, which were quite like the ones in the muggle end of the station, seemed to have a vivid vibe of chak- here it was magic... had a vivid vibe of _magic_ that seemed to bring even the ages old masonry to life. It was so different, the only place that had a train was in Yuki no Kuni, everyone else would have to walk, or jump a peddler's cart. Even the buildings, everything in Konoha was much less ornamented. It was so much to take in, but a beautiful sight indeed.

There were brightly colored notices on the walls. Some were from the station, a few lost puppies (and a toad) and the rest trying to sell a product.

'_I can read squiggles now? Awesome! _Hinata thought.

By far, the writing she found here was much different from her familiar Kanji and Hiragana, and yet she could read it, albeit she'd never had to before...

"Hey there space case!" Said Ginny, quickly pulling Hinata to the left before she walked into someone and fall into the tracks. Safe to say, Hinata's attention was brought out her thoughts and set to watching were the others were going through this maze of students and their parents.

The chase ended a few feet away from the bright red Hogwarts Express, which had just pulled into the station. Mr. and Mrs. did a quick headcount to make sure everyone made it before everyone said goodbye and headed for the train. As everyone made it on, however, they started dispersing, looking for a compartment. Before Hinata could make it too far down the isle, she felt two hands clasp both of her shoulders.

"You should probably let us show you around... we're headed to the Gryffindor compartments first," Fred and George said in harmony. Hinata 'okayed' and was led by the twins, George on her right, and Fred to the left. It took a few minutes before they found an empty compartment. Immediately after the door 'clicked' shut did the two start pulling items, a few which Hinata recognized from Zonko's and a few more she didn't, from their bags.

"A-ah, What are you doing?" Hinata asked. George looked up from the bags at her and replied "We're gonna prank the Slytherin car... but we're waiting Lee Jorda-"

George's Explanation was cut off when the door was yanked open bye a group of three people blocking the door "Found you guys!"

**Hi... yeah.**

**George was standing roughly 1.2 metres away from Hinata. Why? Because that is the general 'Personal Zone' in your personal space bubble... IE So unless you're Italian or something, this is where you stand to be with friends w/o encroaching on their space... (Moto, you're American, but using Meters and saying metres!) It fit... they're in England, and Hinata technically counts as Japanese...**

**LOL, VHS originated in Japan.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CURRY?**

**Yeah, never been to King's Cross Station... also not a wizard, so I'm heavily relying on imagination and images of KCS on Google...**

**Sorry... It's been a year+, but due to extenuating circumstance life's been a bigger bitch than usual. **

**I focused heavily on Ice-cream, but not so much Zonko's this time, But there are so many chances to focus of the pranks later on... even sooner than expected, so please bear with me... **


End file.
